Pryl, Tanda
Tanda Pryl was the captain of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Thunderflare which was part of Moff Villis Andal's fleet in the Elrood sector. She had a great rivalry with Akal Zed, captain of the Stalker. History During the period between the Battle of Yavin and the Battle of Hoth, Captain Tanda Pryl was an attractive woman in her late thirties. She had blond hair that she wore in a large braid down her back and had brilliant cobalt blue eyes. Tanda came from a privileged family which taught her the subtle art of manipulating and influencing people. Her father's influence ensured that she was accepted into the Naval academy, although it was her ability that allowed for her meteoric rise through the ranks. Captain Pryl's Star Destroyer was reasigned to Darth Vader's Death Squadron for the Battle of Endor. Pryl survived the battle but refused to obey the new fleet commander, Gilad Pellaeon, after the battle. She decided to return in the Elrood sector with her ship. Tanda was Force-sensitive in addition to her other gifts and believed that they were often found on backwater worlds. She was not a Dark Jedi, however. Her extensive readings into the Skywalker incident (at least those she had clearance for or could get access to in other ways) have convinced her that those people who exhibit great manifestations of the Force are most likely to be found in remote regions of the Empire (of course, this is simply a theory, and probably not too accurate, either). She wants to find those people so she can mold them into willing servants of the Empire. Personality Whereas Akal Zed was a brute, Tanda Pryl was a devious officer who could seem to be quite reasonable. Her mind was always buzzing with several different schemes and machinations. Pryl was the sort who would be willing to talk things over with characters, hopefully to trick, convince, or blackmail them into doing her bidding. She considered Zed to be a maddened rancor: plodding, clumsy and easily outsmarted. Pryl had no doubt that she could best Zed in a battle of wits. Even though Pryl enjoyed subtlety and the diplomatic approach, she was willing to use violence and torture to achieve her ends. She had a cruel streak, and had been reported to take a personal hand in torture, even enjoying the pain she inflicted on others. Her goals were to be promoted to admiral, and to find as many beings gifted in the Force as she could, and either turn them to the dark side or eradicate them. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial Star Destroyer Captain DEXTERITY 2D Blaster 4D, Dodge 5D, (s)Melee Combat: knife 3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 6D+2, Bureaucracy 7D, Cultures 7D, Intimidation 6D+2, Languages 7D+2, Law Enforcement 7D+1, Planetary Systems 7D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 8D, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 2D Capital Ship Shields 4D, Communications 6D+2, Sensors 6D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 7D, Command 7D, Investigation 6D+1, Persuasion 7D+2, Search 6D STRENGTH 2D TECHNICAL 4D Computer Programming/Repair 6D, First Aid 5D, Security 6D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 5D Control: Accelerate Healing, Control Pain, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Life Detection, Life Sense, Sense Force Control and Sense: Projective Telepathy This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 5 Character Points: 14 Move: 10 Equipment: Knife (STR+1D), Blaster Pistol (4D), comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters